


Spare the Rod

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacus and Meer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare the Rod

**Author's Note:**

> Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me. This is a nonprofit fanwork.

It was not that Lacus had never been a child, it was just that she had always been an adult. Kira had never given it proper thought before, but watching her doppelganger singing and sashaying across the screen to the rowdy catcalls of her military audience, he bit down on his back teeth until they hurt and thought, _This is the child. Lacus is an adult._

She never had anything to say regarding Meer; it was her silences that revealed the most.

When the two met for the first time, Lacus slapped her, once, hard.

“Have more consideration for yourself.”


End file.
